


Grill Master

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [89]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words brag, handy and dinner.





	Grill Master

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/177309439434/a-day-late-but-shhh-this-is-my-drabble-for-the)

“I'm telling you, Derek, I'm an expert at grilling. I will grill these ribs so good that you will be bragging about me for years.”

Derek snorted as Stiles continued to talk while smoke poured out of the grill. It was only a matter of time before Stiles would be able to smell what Derek had been smelling for minutes now. 

Sure, he could have said something, but sometimes it was more fun to watch.

“So. Maybe I got a little carried away,” Stiles said minutes later as he showed off their burnt dinner. Luckily they had takeout menus handy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off a real thing that happened with my husband, his dad and his uncle. His uncle swore he had a 6th Sense when it came to grilling ribs (as he was grilling them), and that he always knew when they were done and could never burn them.
> 
> They ate pizza that night.


End file.
